We Won
by sassyduck
Summary: After Emma is cursed, Killian must decide where his loyalties really lie.


_If only he could have killed Cora when he met her in Wonderland. If only he could have forgiven Emma sooner, could have gone with her through the portal instead of having to rely on Cora. If only avenging his first love hadn't put him at odds with his second._

Killian growled in rage as his arm swept across the small table in his quarters, the trappings of his search for revenge falling to the deck in an empty clatter that hardly registered. He rested his fist and his hook on the surface a moment, his head drooping between his shoulders, but the anger and despair emanating from somewhere deep inside him could not be satisfied so easily. His hook gouged a deep line in the surface as he wrestled with the unfortunate piece of furniture, and a resounding crack sounded when he finally managed to fling it against the wall. He threw his dagger with a final agonized yell, the blade hitting the table with a dull thunk as it embedded itself in the polished surface.

The pirate sank to his knees, his arms falling limply to his sides, utterly defeated by the unexpected ache gripping his heart and the sting pricking his eyes.

_If only he could have saved her_.

But he had seen her body, still and lifeless and pale as she intercepted a curse that had been destined for Snow White instead.

Cora had simply laughed in delight at killing 'the savior,' had been gleeful to have defeated someone who had bested her once before. He had never found out exactly how Emma had managed to get the upper hand with someone so unequivocally feared as Cora, and he supposed he never would.

Killian almost laughed at that. Another woman he couldn't protect, another enemy nearly impossible to kill, the need for revenge the only thing keeping the despair from consuming him.

His fingers found the swan charm in his pocket and clutched it tightly, his heart stilling, hardening in resolve. No. 300 years had been quite enough of that. There was a better way to remember Emma.

He could protect the ones she had loved. That was something he could do for her.

* * *

Killian leaned against the chapel's spire, the rough tiles of the lower portion of the roof holding him in place as he listened to the Charmings' murmurs as they drifted up through the open skylight. They had brought Emma's body here, had lain her on the alter surrounded by the flowers that the town's inhabitants had brought to honor the fallen princess. The blooms had to be enchanted, as Killian had noted no sign of decay despite having been there for over a week without any discernable source of water. A fitting memorial for a beautiful princess, though he wished he could have added his own token of affection without risking an all out fight with her family.

He stared off towards the horizon. A storm was brewing, lightning arcing between the ground and the underside of an enormous storm front that was sweeping towards the town with amazing speed, a biting wind racing ahead and making Killian shudder and draw his coat closer about himself, surprised with how inhospitable this new land was. He had seen more than his share of storms, but nothing that had been this bitterly cold or furious.

He snapped out of his brief reverie by a dismayed shout from below. He scrambled for the window, his bowls twisting in knots when he saw that Charming and Snow were physically restraining a skinny lout as he fought to get closer to where Emma lay, and that the king and queen were slowly losing the battle. Killian dropped through the window with a yell, rolling as he hit the deck and drawing his sword as he used his momentum to stand once more, the blade coming to rest on the stranger's neck. Everyone stilled, either from the shock or the threat of the blade. "I do not care who you are, you lice-infested blowfish," Killian growled as he pressed against the blade just to the point before the pressure would part flesh, "but you will not lay one finger on her without going through me first." His eyes narrowed, his dark humor surfacing. "And, as my weapons seem to outnumber yours two to none, I think that will be quite difficult for you."

"Please," the man grated, swallowing hard. "Please, let me explain. I'm…from her past."

Snow frowned. "Emma told me that there wasn't anyone in the world outside Storybrook that cared for her. Who are you really?"

The man hung his head as much as Killian's sword would allow. "She may have thought that…we were in love, once. But when I learned that she had to break the curse, that, if I were to stay with her, you all would remain trapped forever…I had to let her go."

Killian growled low in his throat, his hook coming up under the man's chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "You abandoned her!" The man's eyes shifted, doing his best to look anywhere but the enraged pirate, and Killian felt his blood go cold. _This_ man…this scrap of _nothing_ was the reason Emma had left him to the giant, the reason she had kept him at a distance, the whole reason she hadn't let him close enough to even protect her from the curse that had ended her life. "Tell me one reason I shouldn't run you through where you stand."

"I love her," the man sputtered. The color drained from Killian's face. "You can join her then!" the pirate roared, his control snapping as he drew back his hook to gut the bilge snipe from nose to navel. Gentle fingers curled around his left arm, the tender touch tempering his rage long enough for Killian to meet Snow's grief-filled eyes. "I know the pain you feel," she whispered, "but killing him won't bring Emma back, and it won't fill the hole in any of our chests."

"It would be a start," Killian muttered, but her compassion had drained his anger until he was empty. He lowered his weapons and spared one last dark look for the stranger. "Because of you she wouldn't trust anyone, not even enough to let us save her. You are the reason she is dead."

"That's not entirely accurate." Everyone spun towards the door of the chapel. The Mother Superior looked so small and frail framed by the tall doors that it was difficult to believe she had been the Blue Fairy in another life, though she still carried herself with the supreme wisdom and authority all her centuries of life had afforded her. "It is possible that Emma's innate magic protected her from the curse, softening it, changing it into something more like a sleeping curse." The Mother Superior approached Emma's body, her hands testing the air around the alter, a knowing smile curving her lips. "The flowers were what gave it away. A small piece of her remains, her magic sustaining her and consequently anything that gets close enough."

Snow's fingers touched Emma's cheek in wonder before her lips brushed her daughter's forehead. A slight golden pulse emanated from Emma, the magic moving through the air as if it were molasses. The energy didn't travel far before it was sucked back into her body, a non-existent wind making the petals around her dance. Snow pulled back, her hopeful expression draining to worry as the seconds ticked by. Emma remained unchanged, unmoving, and Snow sighed in disappointment as she stepped away. "It didn't work. I guess our bond isn't strong enough yet."

Charming put an arm about his wife's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "You did have an effect on her."

Snow grimaced but leaned into his embrace. "Just not enough of one to break the curse."

"Let me try," Henry said as he darted from where he was hiding in one of the chapel's side chambers. "After all, she broke my curse. Maybe I can break hers." The boy kissed his birthmother on her cheek. The golden pulse was stronger this time, moving farther and a bit faster than when Snow had kissed her, the impact when it was sucked back in enough to make Emma take a single gasping breath before falling back into her unnatural slumber. The silence following was even heavier than before.

"It didn't work?" Henry finally asked. "It should have worked. Why didn't it work?" Charming pulled his grandson into a hug, and Killian's fingers tightened around the hilt of his re-sheathed sword. It was hard not to let such an affable lad worm his way into your heart, and equally hard not to feel the boy's disappointment as keenly as he did.

Thunder sounded almost directly overhead, and Killian looked up through the skylight at a roiling purple sky. "I know this rules of this land are quite different than our own, but is that…normal?"

"Definitely not," Charming said as he maneuvered Henry behind him.

Killian grimaced. "Cora," he said turning to Snow. "Do you know anywhere that might be safe? Anywhere she might not be able to find you?"

Snow shook her head. "The town isn't very big. Not compared to the Enchanted Forest, anyway."

Another peal of thunder sounded, shaking the stained glass window in their frames. "We need to go," Killian said as he made for the alter, prepared to gather Emma and take her wherever the Charmings decided to go.

"I want to try."

Killian rounded on the stranger, ready to draw his sword and actually run him through, but Charming stepped between the two men. "Neal is free to try."

Killian was aghast. "You cannot be serious."

Charming frowned at the pirate. "I may not know who he is, Hook, but I definitely know who you are. If there is even a chance he can save _my _daughter, I will let him try. Standing in the way will not end well for you."

Killian's blood boiled at the thought of another man having such a hold on Emma's heart, of anyone's lips on hers. 'It's not like you have a hope of having such a place in her heart after going back to Cora,' a small voice in the back of his head told him, and his molten blood immediately turned to ice. 'Really, if you think about it, it's your fault Cora even made it to this world, your fault Emma was cursed in the first place.' His limbs felt like lead as he stepped aside, the life draining out of him as Neal bent down and placed his lips on hers.

Nothing happened. His kiss had produced not even a flicker of magic. Killian couldn't help the stab of satisfaction that shot though his heart. "Seems she no longer shares you affection." His eyes narrowed. "Too bad, but a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."

Neal lunged at Killian, who laughed and side stepped the man easily, the pirate's good hand fastening on the back of Neal's neck and pushing him to the deck as he spun past. "Not a wise move, starting a fight with a pirate, _boy_, but I'm afraid we'll have to finish this later. There are more pressing issues at hand." He bowed to Charming and Snow and gestured towards the door. "Now, your majesties, if you don't mind, I suggest we find somewhere more secure before Cora discovers this place and well and truly ends us all."

A resounding crack split the sky as lightning struck the chapel's spire, sending chunks of plaster raining down on their heads. Charming and Killian both dove to shield Emma. They looked at each other, Charming nodding slightly in resignation before going to find Henry. Killian slid his good arm under her body, preparing to lift her as Snow laid a gentling hand on him once more.

"Do you love her?" she asked quietly, the thunder rocking the building barely seeming to register with the queen.

Killian avoided making eye contact as he prepared to carry Emma. "She hates me, milady."

"Do you love her?" Her voice was silk wrapped steel, compassionate but brokering zero nonsense, determined to find the answer no matter what. No wonder so many people liked her. Killian glanced up, swallowing heavily before dipping his head in a slight nod. Snow smiled at him, the first genuine smile anyone had directed at him in a long time. She embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. "Then you _can_ save her." She pulled back, looking up into his face with complete confidence. "You just have to have some faith." The wind blew open the side doors, whipping icy droplets into the chapel. "We'll give you some time." She retrieved her quiver and bow from where she had stashed them, knocking an arrow with much-practiced skill.

"What if I can't wake her?"

"Then get her and Henry somewhere safe. "Snow spared him one last glance before she and Charming took up defensive positions at each of the two doors.

Killian looked down at Emma and was struck by how vulnerable she seemed. She had always been so full of fire, ready to give as good as it got and then some, all razor-sharp wit and steely resolve. He leaned down to her, surprised that her hair still smelled of sunshine as his lips grazed her ear.

"Emma…Emma, I know you're still in there. I can feel it in my heart." He laughted slightly. "I didn't think I had one anymore, but you made me remember that I do, made me realize that it wasn't as cold and dead as I had assumed. If I can help you remember yours, help you find your way back, I would gladly do so." His fingers drifted down her arm to entwine in hers. "I would give anything to have a second chance with you, to prove to you that you can trust someone." He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing against her lips. "That you can trust me."

His lips settled over hers, the softness and the taste of her overwhelming his senses as he held her close. A wave of heat washed through his body, his heartbeat strong and sure as it pounded in his ears. He opened his eyes, and found her staring back at him. "Killian?" she asked, sounding as shocked as he felt. He put a hand on his face, her brows drawing together.

"That's the first time you've ever called me that," he murmured into her palm, smiling as he kissed her there.

"I could hear you," she said, frowning slightly. "I was cursed. How could I hear you?"

"You're an extraordinary lass," Killian winked, needing some levity before he became too vulnerable. "And it's in your nature to be contrary."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him, immediately recognizing his more charming self-protection mechanism. She opened her mouth to say something, but a shriek brought her attention to the doors of the chapel. Snow and Charming were fighting with an ashen violet mass…fighting, and losing, the vapor somehow overwhelming them. She closed her eyes, and a golden pulse issued from her chest, slamming into the vapor, making the surface writhe a moment before it resumed its attack, apparently unaffected.

She gasped a moment, out of breath, and Killian gripped her shoulder with his good hand. "It didn't do any good," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It wasn't strong enough…"

"You did the best you could do, lass."

She looked over her shoulder, a mischievous twinkle appearing in her eye. "Kiss me," she said, reaching to twine her fingers in his hair, trying to bring his lips to hers.

Killian swallowed against the desire rising in his throat. "As much as I want to, love, we need to get you safe…"

"Please, trust me," she pleaded, her lips turning up to his, her eyelids becoming heavy. "Kiss me, Killian."

He groaned, his lips crashing down on hers. If she ever found out what hearing his name on her lips really did to him…

Heat flashed through his body repeatedly, bringing him out of the moment just enough to open his eyes. Emma was glowing, flashes of that golden light emanating from her chest. Killian tilted his head, his tongue teasing the corner of her mouth in the moment before she let him in, and he gasped as the heat and light increased in intensity and tempo as he lost himself in their kiss once more.

They finally broke apart, Killian leaning his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. "We did it," she whispered shakily, her fingers stroking the tense cords of his neck. "Look, Killian. We did it."

He opened his eyes, surprised to see the sun shining through the colored glass around them, Snow and Charming holding each other and looking out into the clear morning light. "We won."


End file.
